


Желание

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Banter, Dancing, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Дразнящая улыбка на губах Дины — это та, которую Хелена признаёт как одну из её самых искренних.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 5





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Volition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640341) by [sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee). 



— Потанцуй со мной, — просит Канарейка, протягивая руку, когда начинает играть музыка.

Дразнящая улыбка на губах Дины — это та, которую Хелена признаёт как одну из её самых искренних.

Хотя Дина редко улыбается просто так и в основном — только Хелене.

Она всё ещё протягивает руку, плавно покачивая бёдрами в такт музыке.

Охотница сглатывает.

— Я правда не танцую.

Она не помнит, пробовала ли вообще когда-нибудь танцевать. В отличие от Дины. Канарейка двигалась так, будто сама была изящной мелодией.

Дина кивает и со вспышкой разочарования опускает руку, а после дарит Хелене одну из знакомых ухмылок и игриво пожимает плечами.

В животе Хелены образуется узел от страха, когда до неё доходит, с какой надеждой в голосе Дина просила её присоединиться.

Чёрт. Хелена… не очень хороша в этом.

Дина начинает отстраняться, когда Охотница просто выпаливает:

— Я не знаю как.

Канарейка замирает, её глаза широко раскрываются от удивления, но вскоре в них появляется искорка веселья.

Дина окидывает Хелену взглядом, заставляя её смутиться и покраснеть.

— Знания не важны, — произносит Канарейка, — имеет значение только твоё желание.

И в эти слова она явно вкладывает нечто большее.

Одному богу известно, насколько сильно Охотница желает этого.

— Я имею в виду… я никогда… — её речь неловкая, но от неё Дина получает особое удовольствие, — в смысле, с кем-то. Я не знаю, как танцевать с кем-то. Возможно, ты без проблем танцуешь с теми, кто говорит, что не умеет танцевать, но когда я это говорю, то подразумеваю, что я буквально никогда, а ты такая… — Хелена прерывается, чтобы отдышаться; она хочет сделать комплимент тому, как двигается Дина.

Канарейка смеётся, и это самый прекрасный звук, который когда-либо слышала Охотница. После пения Дины, разумеется.

— Тебе даже не придётся двигать ногами. Просто позволь держать тебя за руки и покачиваться, и я буду счастлива, — Дина украдкой смотрит на бицепсы Хелены. Чёрт возьми, как же ей хочется прикоснуться к ним.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, виновата будешь ты, — говорит Хелена и застенчиво берёт Дину за запястья, не зная, что делать дальше. Единственное, в чём она уверена, так это в том, что приняла предложение потанцевать с самым красивым человеком, которого когда-либо видела.

Она позволяет Дине вытянуть себя ближе к центру комнаты.

— Беру ответственность на себя, — гордо восклицает Канарейка.

***

Мило.

Хелена не узнает эту песню, как и многие другие, которые Дина напевает, находясь в их «штабе».

Охотнице и вправду не приходится шевелить ногами. Дина приближается к ней, и вот им обеим уже плевать на то, что включилась следующая песня — они придерживаются собственного ритма, погружаясь друг в друга.

Это действительно приятно. В первый раз танцуя с кем-то, Хелена наслаждается процессом.

— В фильмах это называют медленным танцем, — не может не прокомментировать она.

Её смущает лишь то, что она, такая неуклюжая и нескладная, танцует вместе с Диной, подвижной и свободной.

— Тс-с, — шепчет Дина и поглаживает её бицепс, — ты испортишь момент.

Хелена хихикает, и Канарейка не сдерживает ответной улыбки.

Похоже, для первого танца у неё получается неплохо. И Охотница знает Дину достаточно, чтобы понять, что этот танец точно не последний.

И Хелена совсем не против.


End file.
